


W-Well, let’s say I owe you a blowjob!

by Pendule



Series: 5 times Peter did a blowjob to Wade and one time he received one. [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter is over the age of majority, drunk, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendule/pseuds/Pendule
Summary: Wade and Peter are drunk, Wade help Peter in a bad situation, but how does Peter is going to thanks Wade for that?« So, I saved your ass, how are you going to thanks me for that? »« W-Well, let’s say I owe you a blowjob! »





	W-Well, let’s say I owe you a blowjob!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So I'm a non-native english speaker so you will maybe see errors in my fic and I'm sorry for that,  
> Also, this is my first fic in English and I'm kind of stressed out, so I hope you'll like it!

When they entered into the bar, Peter understood why Wade loved this place.

It smelled bad, every client were looking shifty, and god there were a fucking board in which peoples put money on the death of another client.

Oh, so that was where he found that stupid pseudonym.

He snigged but then realised that his own superhero name was «Spider-Man », which wasn’t better. Wade frowned at him but shrugged, reaching the counter where Weasel nodded at him.

**_« Hey Weasel, here’s Peter, Weasel Peter, Peter Weasel »_ **

The both looked at each other, already blasés by him.

 **« I think we both already heard about each other by this mouth that can’t stop talking, right? »** Said Weasel.

 _« Yeah, we kind of know each other yet »_ agreed Peter.

But he flushed, because that meant that Wade talked about him out of their “patrol”.

He didn’t really understand his own reaction but Wade already was ordering something so he tried to focus on what the other what saying.

But it was too late, Weasel was already preparing a strange white cocktail, almost translucent, for both of them.

Then, he simply added a simple drop that turned the mixture into a pale green.

He did not dare to ask the bartender of what were made those drink, but he wasn’t feeling it.

Wade took the two glasses in his hand and offered one to Peter.

The latter took it in his hand, not without scepticism.

He wanted to ask but Wade would had probably laughed at him so he preferred to stay quiet.

Since he had the drink in his hand, Wade did not took his eyes off Peter,

And the younger started to wonder if he had something on his face that could explain that,

But then Wade held his glass out to Peter, as if he wanted to clink glasses in honour of something. **_“_**

 ** _« Come on Petey i’m not gonna last like that an eternity, you’re supposed to knock you’re glass against mine, nobody told you that?_ _»_** He said, in a teasing tone.

Peter raised his small glass to clink against Wade’s one, without making a move.

Then the older smiled to him in a charming way and said **_«Now you’re supposed to drink down in one go »_**   and that’s what he did.

Peter blinked, he really wasn’t tempted to do the same and waited to see the face of Wade in reaction.

But this did not seems to be his first attempt because he just smiled again while nodding his head in the direction of Weasel.

**_« Your turn, Baby Boy »_ **

He gulped, did he really had to do that?

Because he wasn’t really into it.

He sighed, resigned.

Weasel whispered to him **« Hold your breath »** then he turned and dive his eyes into the black orbs of Wade who was gazing at him.

And then he drank everything at once,

Wade raised his eyebrows, kind of impressed by his baby boy but get his countenance back quickly.

_**« Well boy, that wasn’t that bad, right? »** _

Peter agreed, still wary.

It actually wasn’t that bad, except that his head was buzzing a little bit more than usual,

But he accustomed quickly while Wade came nearer to the counter, ordering something else.

It appeared that it was almost the same mixture, except that this time the drop turned the drink into a deep yellow.

Then, they did one glass after another, not even taking care of the turning clock.

Peter talked louder and louder, just like the other customers in the bottom, but he had to admit that this was pretty fun on the moment.

Wade’s secret place wasn’t that bad, in fact, it was even a good place, of course he trusted not any of the person seated on the chairs around, but they did not seem hostile to him.

Plus he was with Wade, and with his scars, he seemed to keep them back.

But this was before Wade decided that he had to piss, leaving a drunk Peter alone in an unknown environment with unknown peoples that were way more bigger than him.

Everything was going well until a man decided to come to talk to him, in an aggressive-passive way that Peter - with trouble – interpreted as flirt.

But he wasn’t interested and rejected his advances, and of course the older man took it in the wrong way and became insistent, to not say heavy.

That was his mistake.

He started to stick to Peter like glue, his warm breath sliding into Peter’s ears.

This was enough to the latter who decided to spurn him violently, but he was drunk and not in full control of his strength so he made the man fall on the ground.

The man grunted, trying to get back on his feet while the bar suddenly became quiet.

That’s the moment Wade choose to came back from the toilets.

Taken aback by the unusual silence he searched the reason of this nonsense here and his eyes finally took him to his friend visibly involved in a look fight against a big ugly man on the ground.

He get to his friend as carefully as he could.

_**«What’s up baby boy, I’m being absent for 5 minutes and you already get involved in a fight?»** _

« _W-Wade_ » babbled Peter.

Alcohol wasn’t really helping Wade to understand the situation and he regretted almost instantly to had let Peter alone.

_**« Well, go on, tell me what happened »** _

« _hh_ » Peter had trouble to talk, he seemed unsettled and put his left hand on the back of his neck, embarrassed.

Wade raised an eyebrow, inviting him to carry on.

The tension among the others client was palpable, they seemed to know what was going to happen when Wade would learn the reason, all ready to run through the exit doors.

« _Well this man made advances t-to me and…_ » he stopped, as if he was suddenly thinking of something else.

Then he remembered where he was and keep talking.

«… _I obviously said n-no because I’m I- I’m not interested but he keeps saying things in my ears and he_ _keeps sticking to me so I spurned him a little bit too roughly.._ » The whole pub was now silent and Weasel started to fear for his furnitures.

« _But that’s okey now I think h-he get it …. W-Wade? You’re mad? Weasel he is mad at me, right?_ » The latter sighed, putting his palm against his forehead.

Then the younger turned to Wade.

The atmosphere around him had completely changed and his gaze darkened, everybody could tell how angry he was just by how the veins in his throat was pounding.

Wade made a step in the direction of the two guys, Peter stepped backward, hiding his head with his arm while awaiting Wade’s fury.

But instead, the older put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him away gently.

Then, he rapidly catch the man by his collar and violently picked him up, approaching his face to his, driving his look into the man’s eyes.

If this man had to talk about his expression this night, he would had probably said that this was like looking hell: Everything was scary and there were no way-out.

_**« So when someone say no to you you keep forcing, right? »** _

The man swallowed hardly, trying to find any help by the look.

But no one was ready to cross sword with Wade since he couldn’t die and wasn’t scared by anything anymore, especially when it has something to do with one of his friend.

_**« Answer to me you pig »** _

Wade really was in a bad mood and it was going to end very badly for the “poor” man,

Nobody could touch Peter except him.

He frowned while realising what he was thinking.

He blinked of confusion but get his attitude back quickly.

He was going to make a mess with the head of the idiot man but at this moment a hand lain on his shoulder.

_«W-Wade, that’s ok, everyone’s watching us I don’t like that, let’s go, I think he understood the lesson»_

Wade grunted, everyone was watching this, not that he cared of them, but he cared of Peter.

He dropped the man on the ground and kicked him on the side, as violently as he could.

Then he turned back, coming closer to Peter.

He still was angry but calmed down when he catched the furtive expression of confusion on Peter’s face.

He tilted towards the young man, and slided his right hand on his stomach,

He could feel Peter’s warm body under his t-shirt and it gave him a faint smile.

Then his hand reached the hip and he grabbed it tight.

He lifted Peter up, putting him on his right shoulder, like a potato sack that weighed nothing.

Peter gasped of surprise but didn’t struggled.

He wasn’t in condition to, and he didn’t really wanted to move, in fact.

Wade nodded in the direction of Weasel who nodded back and he opened the door with his left foot, protecting Peter’s head from the closing door with is unused arm.

They both walked silently.

Well, Wade was walking silently while Peter was being carried.

 _« T-Thanks Wade »_ Finally said Peter, breaking the silence.

_« You kinda’ saved me there man, his arms were sooo big he would had easily b-beat me in one on one »_

Wade smiled, knowing that even if Peter looked small, he really was strong enough to stuck anyone on the ground, fight against a bunch of drunk guys or some robbers with guns, even in this condition.

Himself wouldn’t even dare to test him.

 _ **« Yeah I did a pretty good job there, I don’t think he’s gonna mess up around again, I mean you did great, but you could’ve had at least let me finish the job »**_ He said, the end of his sentence way more bitter that he would've had wanted to.

Wade was already sober, but this wasn’t the case of Peter who was still worked up, he was starting to wriggle, trying to get up on his own feet.

 _ **« So, I saved your ass, how are you going to thanks me for that? I could’ve had died there, his eyes were sending lasers»**_ He said, more as a joke than a real question

But then Peter seemed to cogitate, and visibly found an answer because he shouted

_« W-Well, let’s say I owe you a blowjob! »_

Wade choked and flushed, but Peter seemed perfectly serious.

So Wade decided to ascribe this sentence to the alcohol and shook his head, trying to forget the delightful image that suddenly was being pictured in his mind.

They’ve stayed silent until the end of their “walk”, Peter now half-asleep on Wade’s shoulder, and Wade trying to cool down his thought overheated by the unsettling sentence.

It wasn’t the first time Peter said strange things, after all.

 

 

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed since the incident.

Wade had acted as if he had heard nothing strange that night, and thought that Peter didn’t ever remembered what he said.

But Wade keeps thinking about it, because he used to flirt with Peter in a more or less heavy way, and this wasn’t just for fun.

This night, it wasn’t just for flirt, Peter said it seriously, and it really started to run through Wade’s mind.

He liked the boy a little bit more than he wanted to admit.

And this upsetted him a lot, more than he thought it would be.

But once again, they were together, during an oddly calm evening.

The whole city had decided to stay quiet during the day so they had decided to post themselves on the roof of a shitty building, on damaged chairs they had found on site, away from prying eyes.

Considering that their patrol was over, they had pull their masks off and Wade had bringed back some drinks and of course, they had bought tacos on the journey.

It was a sweet day in June, one of those summer-like.

The sun was still high in the sky and the clock was close to 6 pm.

Wade was slumps onto his chair, relatively relax.

Peter stretched out to grab a can of Dr Pepper in the open backpack leaved flippantly on the ground.

He opened it before letting himself fall on the chair next to his friend.

Wade was drinking a beer, even knowing that it wasn’t strong enough for him to really appreciate it.

But Peter preferred when he was drinking soft things, so he wasn’t drunk and they could both have a – Almost, it was still Wade Wilson- normal discussion.

Peter sighed of contentment, he liked those soft moments when he was able to cool down and just appreciate a normal life for some hours.

It was rare but when it was happening, he knew how to make the most of it.

And when it was with Wade it was way more special knowing the over-activity of the older.

This one by the bye was looking at him with such intensity that Peter was almost sure that there were something behind him.

In fact, Wade was looking at Peter this way because of how the sunbeams were turning some part of the boy’s face into a golden tint.

And because of how his eyes were turning into an amber-coloured that made them glowing like a will-o’-the-wisp.

He really was the cutest boy he ever had the chances to met.

And he was friend with him!

And he was flirting with him!

It was still hard for Wade to believe that Peter was friend with him on his own free will.

He was still insecure about his skin, his face, and himself in general.

He remembered how hard it have been to trust the boy at the beginning, to accept that he really was interested by him and not only motivated by an unhealthy curiosity.

More than a year had passed before they finally revealed their identity to each others, on circumstances more or less wanted.

He licked his lips and realised that Peter had noticed how he was staring at him.

He flushed and raised his beer bottle in his direction to avoid an awkward silence.

 _ **« Cheers! »**_ He shouted, raising an eyebrow with a charming face.

Peter smiled at him, and an urge germinate in his head.

He still had in mind the sentence he had told to Wade the other night.

He was quite a bit tipsy and the sentence had crossed his lips before he realised that he was talking.

That wasn’t a lie, though, he really owed him a blowjob, and when he had said it, he had secretly hoped that Wade would had been receptive to this obvious advances but apparently not.

Maybe it was just a game for him and Peter wasn’t his type.

Maybe he already had someone,

Wade was good at hiding stuff.

He licked his lips,

Wade was really good-looking under the sunbeams.

Every scars were enhanced under the rays and he really was fascinated by it, he really found him beautiful.

He let his hand passing into his own hair and pursued his movement to stretch himself.

With that, he repressed a yawn, he had quite a hard week.

He threw his head back on the back of his seat.

He dived his look into the blue sky, breathing in deeply.

 _« You know what, Wade? »_ He started.

The main interested glanced at him,

_**« No, but you’re going to tell me, right? »** _

_« That was really nice from you to help me at the bar the other night »_

Wade raised an eyebrow at him, surprised to see the other one putting on the table that subject.

 _ **« Well, no worry Baby Boy, that’s my duty to protect you against the elderly perv’»**_ he responded.

He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea but he added _**« Plus you still didn’t gave me a good thanks for that»**_

The look in Peter’s eyes changed immediately,

Wade had given him all the ammunition he needed and it was out of the question that he let his chances fly away.

He took his keys left in his pocket and played a little with it,

Then he “accidentally” made it fell, watching them slide next to the bag.

He raised and leaned to the ground to grab it, and pluck up the courage to put his hand on the thigh, very close to the knee, of Wade pretending to lean on it.

He finally grabbed it and get back to his seat but didn’t removed his hand from Wade’s leg.

The latter didn’t take his eyes off Peter during all the process, swallowing when Peter put his hand on him.

Peter, by the bye, put his eyes into the other’s and said, in a tendentious note:

_« You’re right, I forgot something »_

And slowly slided his hand along his thigh, brush pasting the groin.

He offered to Wade a beguiling smile,

This one was doing such a face, incredulous.

This wasn’t happening and he sadly was only dreaming, right?

He tried to understand what the other was trying to do,

Where was the joke.

But when his eyes dived in Peter’s,

His pupils seemed serious.

Really?

Peter stopped his movement, he thought that Wade wasn’t comfortable about it,

He searched in the other’s eyes and face something that could made him understand if he could keep going or run away to bury himself for the eternity.

He started to remove his hand, it was a mistake.

 

Wade made a face, panicking by the fact that the touch may end now and never happen again.

He grabbed the sleeve of Peter to stop his gesture, staring at the younger with all the determination he could demonstrate.

The time seemed to stop for Peter who held his breath during all the process.

And then the clock functioned again.

He put his hand down the thigh of Wade again.

This time he wasn’t going to waver.

Not so slowly, he let his hand slide on the groin of Wade who was in a daze.

He felt what he had fantasize a lot through the fabric and they both felt a thrill because of the contact.

He putted a pressure under his hand and observed the reaction of the man on his side.

This one was inhaling loudly, obsessed by this hand on him.

Peter grinned, starting to massage the erection he was feeling under his fingers. Wade tried to hold a whine, unsuccessfully.

This reassured the sweet torturer who finally lifted from his seat, putting his can down the ground while giving a look around to be sure nobody was around.

Then he shifted his attention on Wade again, kneeling in front of him.

He carefully placed his hand on Wade’s waist, looking into his blurry eyes.

But the older stopped him, brush pasting Peter’s hand with his fingers.

_**« W-Wait »** _

_« What? »_ Asked Peter, worried.

 ** _« You’re »_** He started, but felt the stammer tone in his voice.

_« I’m listening »_

**_« You really want to do that? I mean.. »_ **

He was going to continue but he felt the hand squeezing on his crotch.

 _« Yes, Wade_ [he put the emphasis on saying his name sensually] _I really want to »_

Wade swallowed when he heard the way his “friend” insisted on his name and noticed the bump in his jean.

He was saying the truth.

_« I’m not sure I really have to ask you according to what I feel in my hand but...»_

Wade sighed.

But Peter didn’t move an inch, waiting a clear answer.

 ** _« O-Ok don’t tease me like that, go on »_** he finally said, taut.

Peter offered him his brightest smile, and took up the reins again.

He putted his hand on the belt that was starting to be too much,

He undid it, the tinkle resonating between the buildings.

He still was surprised by how calm the town was.

Just like if all the outlaw had came to an agreement permitting to both of them to be tranquil just enough time to do their business.

Wade lifted his hips up to help him to get rid of this cumbersome clothing.

They both held their breath before Peter finally grabbed Wade’s penis.

The latter decided to avoid eye contact, it would have been way more than he could bear.

He could feel the breath of the younger skimming his member.

Finally, Peter let his tongue taste the tip of it, appreciating Wade’s quivering.

**_« f - … »_ **

But he couldn’t end his word because the tongue came go along his length and left him speechless.

_« Look at me, Wade »_

“Peter Parker is going to be the death of you” said the boxes, and Wade approved it totally.

His tone was way too steamy and so were his eyes.

Once Wade looked at it, he wasn’t able to watch something else than those dark orbs,

He wasn’t ready to risk himself to watch the tongue working, the senses were enough.

But then, Peter decided that this wasn’t enough.

He let Wade’s cock entering into his mouth, between his soft lips.

This made Wade moan under him and threw his head back on the seat.

They were still in broad daylight but Wade could had swear that he was seeing stars dancing on the sky.

But maybe it was just his head that was playing him some tricks because of the tongue that was playing with his length.

Or also maybe because of how the hand was fondling his balls.

Whatever either was making him feel like that, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

And while he was thinking that, Peter stopped his movement and even decided to “release” him.

**_« Fuck.. D-Damn… Peter, why do you stop now? »_ **

Peter looked at him with a crooked grin,

_« You weren’t looking at me. »_

With his left arm, he wiped his mouth wet by his saliva and Wade’s pre-cum.

_« How can I be sure that you like it if you don’t look at me, hm? »_

He passed his tongue on his lips, keeping a straight face.

This made Wade grunt of frustration.

**_« O-OK Petey Pie I’m not going to look away from this cute face but p-please, I need your mouth. Plus, that’s supposed t-to be a thank-you, I’m not going t-to save you again if you’re so m-mean when you thank me»_ **

He was trying to be credible but he literally was panting.

Peter seemed to hesitate but he finally get back to his “work”.

It wasn’t the first time Peter was doing such a thing, But he wasn’t an expert, and still had gag reflex.

He did his best to put Wade in his throat as much as he could and then Wade putted his hands in his hair, performing a push on his head as he was moving his hips, on the edge of the climax.

Peter pushed himself back to get his breath back, and then without looking away he slides Wade’s dick in his mouth again.

**_« Petey-Petey-Pete.. That’s.. ok I’m gonna come »_ **

And with a predatory smile Peter made his tongue move around the cock while his hands were working under it.

This was enough for Wade who came, pulling the boy’s hair, eyes closed and whispering **_« Fuck -h Baby b-boy I think I l-like you »_**

He would have wanted to be more careful about his words but his senses were too focused on something else to contest his own claim. Peter didn’t swallow, not that he wasn’t into it but he did not know what to do so he just spilled it out.

He was going to step aside but instead Wade grabbed him and pressed him against his sweaty body.

The older made him sit on his knees, one leg on each side of his waist.

He could feel how wet Wade’s t-shirt was and he wanted to feel the scars under his fingertips.

But in place of that he pressed his hands on the back of the older who putted his head on his right shoulder.

He thought it meant that Wade needed rest but he get it wrong.

Because when Wade placed his chin on his shoulder, he whispered, still breathless: **_« Maybe you’re done with me, but what about that sexy thing between your legs, huh? »_**

Peter shivered while Wade’s hands were rushing on his body.

One stopped on the bottom of his back while the other quickly unbuttoned his pants.

Then, It sidled into his boxer short which was containing his now sore erection.

Wade grasped it, which dragged him a whine.

He felt Wade smiling on his neck while the other hand finally decided to grab his ass.

The older wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock and started to move slowly.

The younger, into his arms was shaking.

_« I’ve l-long-awaited this so much f-fuck »_

Wade flushed.

**_«Really Baby-Boy? B’cause god me too, I should had bring you to the bar sooner»_ **

This made Peter giggle.

Wade decided to speed up his movements, which made Peter cling onto his back, his phalanges tightened at the most.

It was just like if Peter was scared that Wade would stop right now.

_« Please Wade- ah- d-don’t stop »_

Wade shook his head, **_« Don’t worry Petey, that’s not the plan, And damn you got an ass »_**

Peter was now panting, his face buried into Wade’s neck, his hair tickling his nose.

Tempted by the pale skin of Peter’s neck, Wade licked his lips and traced the edge of his throat with his tongue to finally leave an hickey on his soft skin.

_« W-Wade… »_

He strengthened his hold while keeping his fast movement and finally felt Peter’s teeth biting the junction between his shoulder and his neck, as he was trying to hold a moan. Finally Peter came in his hand, holding him as if he was gonna fell on the ground.

_« Fuck Wade I-I’m sorry I- »_

**_« Sorry for what? »_ **

He was looking him happily, he putted his right hand in his pocket to pull out a hanky.

He cleaned his hand with it, still holding the boy in the back with the left one.

Then, he removed Peter’s hair that were sticking on his sweaty face, and putted his forehead on Peter’s one.

Behind them, the setting sun was letting some purple & pink shade in the sky.

“This is so cliché” said the boxes, but Wade didn’t listened to them,

He wasn’t even seeing the beautiful sky right in front of him,

He was too absorbed by Peter’s face and what had just happened. How his eyes were shining.

**_« Peter, I- »_ **

But he couldn’t end his sentence, Peter interrupted him _« I love you »_ He just said.

Wade swallowed,

**_« Fuck, the tacos are probably cold by now »_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, So please leave a comment and kudos, it's always nice and motivating!


End file.
